True Blood: The Sun
"The Sun" is the second episode of season six of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the sixty-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Daniel Attias with a script written by Angela Robinson. The episode first aired on HBO on Sunday, June 23rd, 2013 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "TB: The Sun" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This episode is included on disc one of the True Blood: The Complete Sixth Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It includes a five-minute "Inside the Episode" featurette with director/actor Stephen Moyer. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on October 7th, 2013. TV Rage.com; True Blood, "The Sun"; Episode Info. * Production crew members Christina Jokanovich and Luis M. Patiño are credited during the end-title credits to this episode. * Co-executive producer Rob DesHotel is credited as Rob Des Hotel in this episode. * Actor Robert Kazinsky is credited as Rob Kazinsky in this episode. * Associate producer Luis Patiño is credited as Luis M. Patiño in this episode. * Actress Dale Dickey is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Jurnee Smollett-Bell is added to the main cast list for this episode. * Actor Rob Kazinsky is added to the main cast list for this episode. * This is the first appearance of Violet, who is a vampire and future love interest of Jason Stackhouse. She will become a recurring character throughout the remainder of the series. Quotes * Bill Compton: I can see the future, they're all gonna burn. .... * Eric Northman: Oh I'll tell you what you can do you sanctimonious sack of shit, you will stop your persecution of vampires, you will rescind your order to shut down vampire run businesses, and you will prosecute all human on vampire crime to the fullest extent of the law. As a matter a fact you now love all vampires. .... * Eric Northman: If the humans want war, we'll give them war. Scour the vampire bible, find out what kind of monster Bill is. .... * Truman Burrell: You know they attacked a Chuck E. Cheese yesterday, did you hear about this? A vampire stole two little kids, turned them into two tiny little vampires, and those little fangers murdered their mommy and daddy. Sucked them dry right in their own living room. Oh can you imagine? .... * Truman Burrell: Sorry son, but that shit's not going to work anymore. Yeah we figured out your little hypnosis trick. What did you all call it? Glamouring? Well we made special contact lenses to protect us. Matter of fact we figured out a lot about your kind, helping us develop these fancy new weapons. They will fry a vampire from the inside, and that is just the tip of the iceberg. I have spent years waiting for the political winds to swing my way and then you fuckers went out and bombed your own damn Tru Blood factories. All the sudde,n no more obstacles, I'm a genius, so thank you for that. It's time for humans to bite back. .... * Jessica Hamby: Heavenly father, I don't know the last time I prayed to you. I've been greedy and lustful and wrathful. I killed people and lied and I've taken your name in vain. Thank you for your forgiveness, please watch over my friends because that's what they are. Please bless Jason he is such a good man and he is hurting so bad. Please bless Sookie, I know she tried to kill you but she's been good to me and she loves you, I know she does. Bless Eric even in his anger and wrong headedness. Bless Pam, give her the courage to let happiness in, and bless Tara that she may find whatever it is she is looking for, and bless Sam and Lafayette and Arlene and all the good people of Bon Temps, they know not what they do and bless Hoyt where ever he is, watch out for him for me; and bless Bill, if you are him, or he is you, bless him, please bring him back to me, I need him, I really do. .... * Lilith: God made me as vampire and Adam and Eve as human. I am worshipped as a god, as some may come to worship you as a god, but there is no god but God. .... * Niall Brigant: There is a power within the Fae of our bloodline, it is a secret that has been passed down through generations. We can channel our light into a single ball of energy that when released will go super nova, killing any vampire it touches. For you, this will be a last resort because you are only part Fae you can only use it once and after that you will be Fae no longer. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2013 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Daniel Attias Category:Angela Robinson Category:David Auge Category:Alan Ball Category:Brian Buckner Category:Rob Des Hotel Category:Bruce Dunn Category:Gregg Fienberg Category:Mark Hudis Category:Christina Jokanovich Category:Luis Patino Category:Marlis Pujol Category:Angela Robinson Category:Raelle Tucker Category:Robin Veith Category:Alexander Woo Category:Nathan Barr Category:Romeo Tirone Category:Carol Stutz Category:Michael Ruscio Category:Libby Goldstein Category:Junie Lowry-Johnson Category:Suzuki Ingerslev Category:Anna Paquin Category:Stephen Moyer Category:Sam Trammell Category:Ryan Kwanten Category:Rutina Wesley Category:Alexander Skarsgard Category:Chris Bauer Category:Kristin Bauer van Straten Category:Nelsan Ellis Category:Lucy Griffiths Category:Rutger Hauer Category:Arliss Howard Category:Robert Kazinsky Category:Todd Lowe Category:Joe Manganiello Category:Carrie Preston Category:Deborah Ann Woll Category:Dale Dickey Category:Amelia Rose Blaire Category:Jessica Clark Category:Luke Grimes Category:Karolina Wydra Category:Jamie Gray Hyder Category:Chloe Noelle Category:Marina Benedict Category:Rebecca McFarland Category:Matt Cook Category:Shaun Brown Category:Jessy Hodges Category:Hubert Hodgin Category:Kofi Natei Category:Todd Quillen Category:Episodes with crew categories